The Stag
by makalama
Summary: A Lily and James fanfiction. How did they become friends? And more importantly, how did they become a couple? Maybe a stag could help Lily to understand her feelings. Read and find out how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything in this fanfiction belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

**A/N:** So, this is my first fanficition! I hope you'll all are going to like it! It was just this idea there came to my head, and I sort of needed to write it down. Please review, and say what you think about this! You can write whatever you want, I really wanna know!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Stag**

I woke up on September 1st, with a happy smile on my face. It was hard to fully understand why the timer said 6 am, when I remembered putting it on to ring at 8am. But of course, everything else would have been weird. I always woke up early, when there was something I really looked forward too. Today I was off to Hogwarts, and I was made Heard Girl. How cool was that?

I lay myself back on the bed, just thinking about how lucky I was. Lilly Evans; a witch and a very bright witch if that should matter. I had the best friend, Mary MacDonald, the best roommates and the coolest mum. Dad died several years ago, in a car accident, and that wasn't something I'd like to think too much about.

Finally, the clock said 8:30, and I could go up. I took the clothes, which lay on the chair next to the bed, and headed over to the shower. When the bath was finished, I hurried down to the kitchen, were mom greeted me welcome with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning sunshine! Did you sleep well and more important, are you ready for the big day?"

I just smiled back at her. "Of course mum, it's going to be the best year at Hogwarts!"

Mum was always somehow happy. Something had inherited from, except in front of those people I couldn't stand. When they were anywhere near, it was hard to be happy and smile. But these people, couldn't I care less about. I tried to always see the bright things in everything that happened.

When the clock turned 10:30, I kissed mum farewell, and apparated to King's cross. Petunia hadn't showed up, she liked to sleep long on Sundays. When I finally got to the station, it felt like home. It was kind of sad to think that this was the last time I would go to Hogwarts express, and the last time I would see this station. Until it was my own daughter or son, there should be on the train to Hogwarts. I almost slipped a tear, but couldn't get myself to do it, considering I was Head Girl, I had to get a grip on herself.

After a couple of minutes, I found myself standing on the entrance to platform 9 ¾. I remembered too well the first time I was on to Hogwarts as a 1. year, and couldn't find the platform. That was the reason why I stood here, to lead all the muggleborn 1. years to the right place. How to do it was simply just to look at the people, who stood around this, and all of them with a mysterious look on their faces, I would go over and tell them the way.

* * *

My eyes flew up. Something's wrong. Why was the sun shining that much? I looked over to the clock: 10:35. Damn, I slept over. I hurried in some pants, grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs. How could it be, that this always happened. Was it not my mum's job, to wake me? Maybe I shouldn't count on it anymore. I mean; I'm seventeen, and on my way to Hogwarts to be Head Boy. Yes, head boy. It is unbelievable actually. Sirius couldn't stop laughing when he found out. Sirius! Maybe I should wake him too. I hurried up the stairs to Sirius' door and crashed trough the door. Sirius yelled at me. "Whoa! Hold there James! What do you think you're doing?"

He had almost flown to the ceiling, and it was hard to hold the grin inside.

"Sirius, hurry! We're late, and if you don't get your big, fat ass down the stairs so we can apparate to King's cross, we'll miss the train!" I managed to say, without to much laughter coming out of my mouth. But just when I said that, a big grin had appeared on Sirius face.

"What is so funny?!" I managed to yell.

"Why don't we just apparate to Hogwarts that would be the coolest!"

I looked at him with big eyes.

"Because I'm head boy, that's why. And because of the fact that moony and wormtail are waiting for us on the platform".

Sirius glanced at me, but he finally got up, and was in the middle of taking some clothes on, when I hurried down again.

"Mum! Dad! Get up! Sirius and I are leaving in five minutes, and I want to say goodbye before."

My mum and dad got in the kitchen, to say goodbye, while Sirius was coming down the stairs too. We said goodbye to each other, and when Sirius and I finally apparated to King's Cross, the time was 10:47. We were going to make it.

* * *

The time was a quarter to eleven, Mary had already arrived, and so had many other people that I knew. They were all very happy for her, and the fact that she was head girl. Sirius Black and James Potter had just arrived. Sirius smiled at me.

"Good morning flower. Get it? Your name is a flower, so instead of saying your name, I'll just say flower. Isn't that funny?"

He laughed silently for himself. Potter drove his elbow in his side.

"Hey Evans. Bright day, huh? I guess we will see each other later then, or sooner, whatever you want." Potter smiled and winked at me, before they both headed to the platform.

I looked after them. Stupid boys. Why should they be in Gryffindor too? It looked like nothing has changed about them.

I was one of the first there, when Potter showed up.

"Hello". I said to him.

"Remus isn't here yet, I shall tell him you stopped by".

But then he grinned at me. What was so funny? Was my pants on backwards? I quickly took a look down on myself. Nope, everything was perfect.

"Didn't you know Evans? I'm this year head boy, and according to that badge you wear, it looks like we're going to be partners, and that'll mean we will spend much more time together".

I just looked at him. What? Could that really be true? I pinched myself in the arm. Yes, this was no dream. The real world. Not my imagination.

"Really? That was a surprise. I hope you'll make Dumbledore proud and not regretting his choice of head boy".

"Don't worry Evans, I will". He just said, and somehow I believed him.

"Well then, let's get started". I managed to say. Wasn't Potter some sort of a really immature kid? How in the world was this happening.

"Hey Evans! What about you and I, tomorrow night, talking about you know, head duties and everything else?" He smirked at me.

Nope. There was definitely no change at all.

"Only in your dreams Potter, let's get started on this. The earlier we get started, the earlier we can go".

And then I lounged myself beside some 6th years Ravenclaw prefects.

* * *

After a couple of hours, we finally were on Hogwarts, seen the sorting, ate the feast and now we was up in the dorms. I still hadn't fully understood the fact, that Potter was head boy, but it started to make sense. I was coming to the solution that he was quidditch captain, and with that, he had a lot of responsibility. That must be the reason Dumbledore had chosen him.

Mary looked at me.

"Isn't it exiting, that Potter is head boy?"

I shrugged, but unfortunately, Anna Stewart, Nikki Manson and Alexandra White had heard her, and they began to scream;

"What? Is Potter head boy? How romantic Lilly! Now you guys can snog in a broom cupboard without getting noticed!"

This was why I'd never gotten along very well with these girls. All they could talk about was how romantic things were. I mean, get a grip on your self. Life was about other stuff than boys. Mary rolled her eyes at them, and looked at me, just like she was saying "I'm sorry".

As I saw it, I now had three possibilities:

1: Head back in the common room and sit there for an hour or so, without doing anything.

2: Pretend I listen to their conversation.

3: Say I'm going to sleep.

I picked number three.

"Girls, as much as I _love _this conversation, I have to sleep now, to be ready for tomorrow's lesions you know. Goodnight". And that was there I lay my head on the pillow, without looking on their stunned faces.

* * *

After the dinner, we hurried down to the dorms. It was a long time ago us four had been together. Remus and his parents had been on a holiday to Australia, so most of the time it had just been me, Sirius and Peter who had enjoyed each others company.

"So, when's full moon, moony?" I heard Sirius say. He had always enjoyed this evenings. I had too, if it wasn't for the fact, that Remus wasn't himself when these trips were been holding. It was kind of sad to think about.

"For the 10th time this evening; it's on next Saturday. Padfoot is your brain still on vacation, or had you just lost your memory?"

I heard Remus smirk, before his head was covered with a pillow that Sirius had thrown on his face.

I laughed at them. It was wonderful to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you liked it! This chapter was just some sort of starter. The juicy stuff hadn't started yet. So if you think that it's a boring story, please wait to the next chapter, when the story really has started!

And just for those people, who would like to know, James _is _getting different. As I said, this was just a start.

Please review and make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: **Thank you for the review mrs. harry potter 1669! (Sorry, your name couldn't stand there without the spaces). And thanks to you who put me on your favourites!

I hope you all are going to like it! Please review when you are finish reading it, then I will be happy.

Oh, and by the way: Does anyone of you know if there excist a Head Dorm? I know that there is a bathroom, because Harry used it in GoF, but is there a dorm too? It seems more likely, because they is, after all, heads of the whole of Hogwarts, not just Gryffindor. If it happens to be right, then I will find a way to put the Dorm back in the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Mary woke me up the next day.

"Lilly! We slept over! You got to hurry up, or else we aren't going to make it to the first class!"

Gosh. How could this happen? I didn't even know which lesson we should have first. I hurried into my robes and followed Mary as she ran towards the door. I didn't look up. Maybe I should had, because the next thing I knew was that I banged into someone, with so much power, that if the person I banged into hadn't cached me, I would have felt down on the floor.

"Whoa Evans. I understand that you are happy to see me, but maybe that was a little overreacting!"

I looked up at him. Of course, with my luck, the person I disliked the most, grinned right down in my face.

"Haha, indeed very funny Potter. Now, could you let go of me, because I'm kind of in a hurry. I wouldn't be late to first class".

"Of course, but do you even know which lesson you are in to? Considering I saw you running out of the common room, I'll take a lucky guess that you and Mary slept over".

I looked at him. He was right, and I just shook my head.

"Thought so". He murmured. "Here let's make a deal, what if I told you and Mary which class you're going to be in, which happens to be the same class as mine, and then you and I are going together on Hogsmeade next time".

He smiled at me, like what he said, just had to be my dream. I rolled my eyes at him. I really couldn't handle these things he said right now. I was tired.

"How about, you tell me were we shall on to class, and then we can all go together".

He looked at me, like I just told him that Christmas was today.

"Of course, I would enjoy your offer".

And then he started to go.

* * *

I could not believe how lucky I was. I walked together with Lilly and Mary for that matter. And Lilly even offered it by herself, yeah, yeah, I almost forced her to do it, but still, she was to one who said it.

"So did you guys slept well?"

I asked them, while I swung my arms around their shoulders. Just to start a conversation. Lilly nodded, while she threw my arm away. It looked like she wasn't sure about, whether she should make a run for it or not. Mary did the same as Lilly, threw my arm away, while she started rambling about this dream of hers, and if I was right, it was about some unicorns or something like that. I didn't really pay attention to her. Lilly was here too for gods sake.

The first lesson was transfiguration with McGonagall, that lovely old lady. When we came in, I greeted her hello with a big, warm smile. She just started at me.

"You're late again Potter. This isn't a good way to start the semester. And you too, Evans and MacDonald, I will not tolerate this another time. Just take a seat, and take you're books up, the lesson started five minutes ago".

Sirius waved at me, and I took the seat next to him. He gave me a thump up, when he saw who I walked in with. I smiled my biggest grin back at him. I started to say everything that had happened, but before I got the best part, McGonnagall stood in front of our table.

"You're late _and _you disturbs on of my students while he works. You just landed yourself a detention on the first day. That must be a record Potter".

She started at me. I just shrugged. Sirius looked like someone who was about to split with laughter.

"You too Black, detention. I don't look like it matters to you if Potter disturbs you or not. In fact, it looks like you tried to make him talk".

Sirius' grin stopped just as quickly as I got there. Now it was my turn to grin.

"Get that smirk of your face Potter, unless you want another detention".

Then she walked away. I looked at Evans, she just stared at me, like I was the biggest prat she'd ever seen.

Luckily I had the same lessons like Mary, so after transfiguration and herbology, we headed down to the Great Hall together. I ended up sitting next to Alexandra, and Mary sat beside Anna and Nikki. Anna gossiped about some Ravenclaw boy, who apparently had smiled at her in a lesson.

"And his eyes! His big, brown eyes! It was like you could just look at them for hours without getting tired of it!"

The she sighed.

"I couldn't possibly be me you are talking about Anna? I mean, no one in this school has eyes like me. Look!"

Sirius Black has arrived. He smiled at us, a stupid, overconfident smile. Nikki, Anna and Alexandra looked like they were going to melt or something.

"Black, why don't you go over to your mates and sit? They're right there".

Mary said confidently, then she pointes at three boys who sat and waved at him like idiots, some seats from where we sat. That was why I liked her. She wasn't afraid to stand up, when there was something she didn't like, or someone.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see when I'm not welcome".

He smiled at us before he walked away. A smile that looked like he knew we wanted him to stay. Or at least, the three gossip girls wanted him to stay.

The rest of the day went quick. I was nice to be back at Hogwarts. Mary and I sat in the library and was about to start on some transfiguration homework, when Michael David, a Hufflepuff student, sat next to us.

"Hi Mary. And Hello to you too".

He looked very nervous and like he was about to say something he'd practised.

"Look Lilly, can I borrow Mary for a moment, please?"

Mary looked at him like he was Santa. Then she looked at me, and practically made silent begging.

"Of course Michael. Mary go on, have fun, as long as you want, I don't decide for you. Don't think of me, I have much to do".

Then I lifted a book to show them. I was like they thought I would have said no. Mary giggled, and then Michael took her arm, nodded to me, and then they were off.

* * *

After dinner, me and moony headed up to ancient runes. It was only the two of us, who took that lesson. Wormtail and Padfoot should have Care of Magical Creatures, and unfortunately for me, Lilly had it too, so this time, I wasn't with her.

Remus and I found us some seats in the back of the room.

"So, how was Australia?"

I asked him. The teacher hadn't showed up yet.

"'It was great. Did you know that the first time Wingardium Leviosa was used, was in Australia, because they should move some rocks".

I groaned at him, why should he talk about learning stuff all the time? Then he grinned at me. He had just done it to irritate me.

"Haha, funny moony, did you know that –".

I didn't say more, because then the teacher walked in, and I didn't get a chance to talk to him again.

The rest of the day went quickly. We were up in the dorms, and Padfoot was about to show something the hippogriff had done in the lesson earlier, and Wormtail helped. I laughed and so did Remus; it looked very funny when Padfoot tried to lift Pete with his mouth, and failed. Sirius quickly stopped trying, and sat down next to Moony.

"Did anyone of you hear the great news?" I started.

They all groaned. I had told them about me and Evans earlier.

"I think you told us that story about five thousand times already, but in case we didn't catch all the details, tell us again".

Remus said, with a big smile. I throw a pillow after him.

"That happens to be the second time on two days someone throws a pillow after me. I'm just trying to lift up the mood in here".

"We don't need that Moony. We are perfectly capable of enjoying our self without your smart comments all the time".

Wormtail started. I had become a very bad habit of Remus to always come with sarcastic comments.

* * *

The rest of the week went quickly.

Mary and Michael spend a lot time together. They tried to see, if they could be a couple. Therefore I sat on the library this Saturday. I was almost done with my potions essay, when Madam Pince interrupted.

"Library's closed in five minutes. Get out all of you".

She said to me, and all the other students who spend their Saturday evening in the library. I hurried down to the common room, and sat there to finish what I started. Potter and I had patrol Sunday, so there I couldn't make me homework. Speaking about the rain, he, Sirius and Peter walked out of their dorms.

"Hey Evans, I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

Potter smiled at me. I just stared at him. They was about to walk to the entrance to the rest of the castle, when I interrupted.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Oh, Evans, you got nothing to worry about. Wormtail here, just missed a transfiguration book for his homework, so we was about to walk him to the library and help him find it".

Sirius explained. Then they were off to go again.

"Not that fast. I have just been there. Madam Pince closed the library fifteen minutes ago".

They looked perplexed at each other, until Sirius finally said something".

"Well, in that case Evans, you are lucky. Then we'll just enjoy you with our lovely company".

He smiled at me, and sat down on the chair next to me. The other two followed his example.

"So" Sirius started. "How's our lovely Head Girl doing? Looking forward till tomorrow, where you can have some alone time with our favourite Prongs here? I know I would".

I gazed at them. Couldn't they go off irritate someone else? Potter started to send me kiss with his hand, while they all howled with laughter. I groaned at them, got up of my chair and murmured something about how immature they were. While I walked up to my dorm I heard then give each other high-fives like they just won the game.

When I got up, Nikki smiled at me.

"Hey Lils! I thought I heard someone, and guess what? I was right!"

Then she jumped up to greet me hello. I smiled at them. Nikki, Alexandra and Anna were all about to do something that looked like a pyjamas party. I sat myself next to them in the bed. Then Alexandra started to talk.

"We're talking about secrets! Do you have any?"

She looked at my with big puppy eyes, like she was about to force me say something out of guilt. Then Anna continued.

"I've already told them one of mine. I think Sirius looks absolutely adorable and cute! How I wish he likes me!"

Then she got all dreamy, and Nikki continued.

"And I said that in 5th year, I kissed that gorgeous boy Gilderoy Lockhart. Alexandra told us she had a summer romance in France with a muggle, so now it's your turn!"

The all nodded at me.

"I don't have any secrets". I started, at least no secrets they want to hear. In their heads, a secret always had something to do with a boy.

"Oh rubbish Lils! Don't you and James have something going on?"

Alexandra said. For the love of all Merlin, were we really back to this _again? _That must have been all they talked about while I was there.

"No" I started. "For the seventeenth time _today; _Potter and I don't have anything going on! Not anything at all! Not the tiniest little…"

Then I got a hold on myself. I really had to work on my temper.

"I'm going down to the common room, don't follow me, I need to be alone".

They nodded all at me. I grabbed my book and headed down the stairs. Before I managed to get out, I heard one of them say:

"Don't worry girls. She's just running from the truth!"

Then they all giggled. I groaned. Somehow the chairs didn't appeal to me that much as before. I needed fresh air. Quickly I took a look around in the room, no one was there. Then I hurried out of the door, I didn't care about the curfew. Luckily for me, Filch had forgotten to lock the door, so I ran out from the castle, just making sure nobody followed me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it.

The next chapter are going to be good! That's were the story really starts. If any of you remember a little thing I wrote in the last chapter, about a certain little furry problem? Well, there's going to be something about it in the next chapter.

Review please, and say if you liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi Everybody! I'm sorry for the long wait! (I was on vacation to the Faroe Islands, for those who are interested).

But I will promise you, that from now on, you will get a chapter every week (before Sunday).

**If someone wants to be my beta, please let me know, and i will be very happy! (Read my profile for more information) ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**JAMES POV**

James looked around. They were alone. Then Wormtail spoke.

"Come on, let's hurry out, before Evans gets back in here".

And so they did. James, Sirius and Wormtail all hurried outside. Out to meet their friend, who happened to transfer into a werewolf at that night exactly. But that didn't stop the three guys to be his friend. No, they had accepted him just as he was. In fact, they had all become animagus' to help their friend past these evenings.

James and his mates was now near the whomping willow, the tree was their way to the Shrieking Shack, were the fourth member of the group, Remus Lupin, was about to transfigure himself to a werewolf.

Now they were just beside the Whomping Willow, and there they started the transformation. Peter became a rat, Sirius a dog and James a stag. Wormtail ran down to the side of the tree, and hit the place were you could stop the greens. And they went down to the Shrieking Shack to pick up their friend, and after they would run over to the Forbidden Forest.

**

* * *

**

**LILYS POV**

Lily sighed. She made it. She looked up, and saw the huge full moon shining down on her. It was a beautiful evening. She just wasn't in the mood to enjoy it. All she wanted was to curl down and cry. Everything was so overwhelming right now.

She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. What in the heck was she going to do afterwards? She just couldn't handle the girl in her dorm. What was in with them and gossiping about boys? And why couldn't they just get it into their heads that there was _nothing _between her and Potter? She hated him just as much as always. And she wouldn't even start on what was wrong with him. Why should he exist? She was beginning to think that someone somewhere was making fun of her, by irritate her with him.

So she just sat there and thought about how miserable she had it. Because in that moment, it was only the bad things in her life, she could think about. But then she saw something moving just outside the Forbidden Forest. She got curious and stopped thinking about herself. It looked like a deer, but she couldn't be sure, as it were standing far away from her.

The animal saw she was looking, and hurried into the forest again. _Typical. _Sometimes it just felt that it only was Mary who liked, and knew her as she was. Potter just liked her, because it had become a bad habit of him. He didn't even know her, because if he did, he wouldn't have that kind of feelings for her. That she was sure of.

Just as Lily sat there, the animal came closer, now it was just beside her, and she didn't even notice, until it slightly touched her head. She screamed. The animal, which she now could see was a stag, jumped back.

"No! Stay here, please". She tried to tell it, as if it were a human.

Lily just needed someone to be with her. And incredibly enough, the stag came back. For some reason, she couldn't figure out, she laid her arm around the animal, and started sobbing. Lily just sat there for ten minutes or so, before she started talking to it. She wasn't sure why she did it; it just felt as it were the right thing to do.

"Everything's just wrong right now! I can't even tell what the worst part is". She started crying. The stag gently touched her arm, as if it understood everything she said. She smiled slightly.

"I mean, these girls, I'm not sure if I can stand them another year! I am not sure how I could before, but I think it was because I had Severus. Oh Sev… Why should he grow up to be like that? I don't know I he fully understands how much he'd hurt me. Everyone thinks I'm alright with it now, but how can I go on, without thinking about him? They don't know how it is to lose their best friend. And I mean, he was my _best friend. _Mary's great, but she doesn't understand my and how I am the same way as Severus did it".

Then she started to realise how stupid it was. Talking to an animal like that and she started to chuckle, just a little, as she already was sobbing.

"How stupid am I? Talking to an animal like that? I should get a grip on myself and face the problems like always". And with these words she stood up and walked back into the castle. She didn't notice that the stag just stood back, looking after her, wishing she would come back.

When Lily was back in her own bed, she started thinking. How could a stag act like that? It wasn't normal. She was beginning to think, that it was just something she fantasized. But Lily didn't thought much more about it, as she fell asleep.

When Lily woke up the next day, she'd almost forgotten all about her midnight meeting with the stag. That was until Mary asked her.

"Were did you go last night? You went down in the common room, but never came back. I went down to see you, but you weren't anywhere to see".

Lily froze. Somehow she felt that her meeting with the animal wasn't something she would share. Quick, she made up some kind of story.

"I, I thought I heard someone outside the castle, and being a head girl, I figured that I should go and look what it was. You know, if it were students out of bed or something".

Mary nodded at her.

"Yeah, then who was it? I bet it was Potter and Black. It looks just like something they could do. Celebrate their first weekend by sneaking out".

Lily smiled at her.

"No, no, it was just some first years, who forgot the password, no need to worry there".

Mary looked disappointed. Lily could say that she'd wanted it otherwise.

"Well, but in that case, that's okay then. Look, Lily, can I eat breakfast with Michael?"

Lily nodded "Of course, Mary! You shouldn't even ask for such thing! Go, have fun, I'll just sit here, eating my muffin alone".

But not even five minutes were past, before Pettigrew, Black and Potter took the seats beside her, looking like they have had no sleep at all last night.

Lily groaned at them, and held the head to the right, as to show, that there were several seats free, and not only the three beside her.

"Easy Lils, why are you in that mood so early in the morning? I can say that's certainly not a good way to start the morning! Come on you, a happy smile, please? For me?"

Lily just looked at Potter like he'd grown an extra head.

"Ooh, come on Lily!" Black started.

"I know, that deep inside, that you miss you so much, that you were started to daydream about us. But no need to worry there, we'd just accomplished your biggest wish, aren't you happy?"

Lily took a deep breath.

"No Potter, I won't smile, just because you're here, and no Black, the fact that I should be _so _lucky to have you three sit down beside me, aren't making me happy, it's making me the opposite of happy".

Then she left the great hall to finish her breakfast in the common room, with much better company, herself actually.

In the middle time Sirius just looked at James.

"What did we do wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: **As some of you might have noticed, I've changed writing style. I don't know why, I just thought I was stuck in the other writing way. Please review and let me now what you thing about it!

There will also be more Lily than James, and that's just because I find it easier to write from Lily's pov, but I think James should be there too, even if it's just a little!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Firstly, Thanks to the review, it means a lot to me, even if it's critics, I don't care, it just shows, that someone takes an interest in my story, and I like that very much!

Secondly; I'M STILL IN DESPERAT NEED FOR A BETA-READER! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, PLEASE TELL ME! :D

Without further ado, let's continue with the story!

**Chapter**** 4**

**JAMES POV**

After they had eaten their breakfast, Sirius, Peter and James hurried over to the hospital wing, to spend the Sunday with their friend.

Remus looked fine. Not like he did two years ago after the full moon. Poppy had been shocked when she found Remus with just a few bruises. She thought it was the medicine they'd tried. She didn't have to know, that Remus didn't took the medicine, because it make him vomit like a maniac.

While they sat there, waiting for him to wake up, Sirius said.

"Hey James? Where were you while we were out with Remus? Suddenly you just disappeared, and returned after half an hour".

James just looked at him. Then he shrugged.

"That's a secret, you see, if I tell you this now, you won't have the chance to enjoy it later, or see me enjoy it for that matters. Just wait, and then you'll see".

Sirius made the happiest smile he could ever imagine.

"This has something to do with Evans right? I tell you Prongs, the day she'll say yes, that day I'll wear a dress and a crown for classes!"

Peter beamed. "Oooh! Look at Siriuselle, so pretty!" Then he laughed so loud, that they were sure Moony would wake up.

Sirius stared him down.

"Shut up Wormtail. It's not gonna happen!"

"Of course it will happen! And when it does, I will personally force you into that dress _Siriuselle_!"

James stated, like it was obvious.

"I have a whole year to make her love me. And this time it will happen! Or else I'll show up to the exams with that dress!"

Sirius looked at him. Then grinned.

"Deal".

He put his hand out, and James took it for shaking it.

Peter rolled his eyes at them.

"And I will be the one to photograph it, when it happens".

They both glared daggers at him.

**LILYS POV**

When Lily arrived to the common room, she sat down on a chair next to some third years, who was doing a chess game.

She didn't know what to do with the day, the homework for the next week, she'd done long time ago, and Mary was out with Michael. So she decided to spy on the rest of the common room. This particularly enjoyment was something Lily had a bad habit of doing when she was bored. The others in the room didn't seem to mind it that much, and come on, what else could you do on a plain boring Sunday afternoon like this? Lily couldn't find anything else she rather do, so spying in the common room it was.

Under the big window, some fifth years sat, whit their noses buried down in their homework. Lily supposed they'd staggered the work to the last minute. She snorted, that was definitely not a good idea, but she understood them. If she'd had any hobbies, she would absolutely prioritize them over the homework. That was just basic knowledge.

But the fact that she hadn't got any hobbies, made her make the homework way before any normal person would do them, made her a little sad inside, and quick she turned her head, to see after some other people.

Beside the fifth years, sat some really small girls, she would have guessed they were first years, if it weren't for the fact that she'd see them be in the room for the last four years. That made them fourth years. They were like sticks; Lily presumed they didn't ate anything ever. Anyway, they just sat there, as gigglishley as a fourteen-year old girl could do, Lily followed their pointing fingers with her eyes, and saw, big surprise, Sirius Black entertain a whole bunch of girls with balancing a spoon on his nose.

She couldn't find the fun in what he was doing. In fact she found it rather hideous, and started laughing out loud like some kind of freak, laughing of herself. This made several of the fourth years to look at her weirdly, which she found much more fun, and she started to laugh like a mad. There hadn't been anything fun in her school-life so far, and everyone needed to laugh if of from times to times.

Then started to think about how much a fool she made out of herself, by doing such a thing, and she hurried up to her dorms to laugh about everything. Everything that last night had made her cry, she now laughed about, for no particular reason.

///////////////

After Lily laughed it all of she begin to realise, that it all was going to end good somehow. Who cares if she and Severus weren't friends anymore? Who cares if Potter just liked the chase of her? Or if he just felt pity for her, because no one else had the guts to ask her out, because she was such a lost case? – The latter more positive. Who cares if Mary weren't the same listener as Severus was? She had her Teddy bear to talk too, and she knew that little George always would help her.

With that up lightened mood, Lily went down for dinner, with George under her arm. She felt ratter silly doing that, like a homesick first year, but then she realised she didn't care. She hadn't seen Mary all, but supposed she were fine with Michael somewhere in this castle. She didn't care about that either. Today was just a non-care-day. Lily used to really think about other people feelings, and how they were or so, but not today. A big burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and she felt like screaming of happiness.

Lily sat down alone on the end of the Gryffindor table, grabbed the bottle with potatoes, and started to eat. Just as she sat there eating in peace, Anna took the place left to her.

"Lily! You got to help me! I know that you're the girl in this school, that has the biggest nerve, and since I don't, I wondered if you could…"

She was stopped by Lily. "I don't have this school biggest nerve; in fact, I'm rather shy, just because I don't like being tramped on by others, who think they rule this school, doesn't mean that it's not making me feel uncomfortable".

Anna just looked at me. "See, as I was about to say, you can speak your opinion freely, without care about others feelings, so here, if you could help me with…"

"Hold there Anna! I do care about others feeling. I really do! What with that time Nikki got that awful haircut, and I was the only one in the dorm, that could say to her, she looks rather nice? Or when that little 1. year showed me that ugly painting he'd made because I was helping him with his homework? Don't you call that nice? Aren't that what nice and caring people do?"

Anna just looked at her, and started explaining.

"Yeah, but after you told Nikki about her haircut, you said that you knew a spell that could turn her hair back to normal. And after you received that painting, you helped that 1. year kid with how to draw a pretty dragon. That's not nice Lily". She sounded like she'd explained these things to a seven year old kid, not a seventeen year old girl.

"Okay, okay, I'm normally nice, that was just some really bad examples, now would you hand me the meat?" Lily tried, but Anna continued.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Lily. Now listen, I actually have a point in what I'm trying to say, okay? Just listen 'till I've finished".

"I will".

"LILY!" Anna screamed. A little too loud, it caused many turning heads.

"Uuups, sorry Anna, please do continue".

"I'm trying. Now, I'm just going to do it short okay? You're making it a little hard for me" Lily nodded at her.

"You got some nerves, and I'm going to ask you to do me a favour? No speaking Lily!" She said, as Lily tried to say something.

"Okay, you now I like Sirius right? I know you know, even if you pretend not to listen, when we're talking about it. Can't you ask him for me, what he thinks of me? Just don't do it too obvious, would you Lily? Pleaaaase? I'm begging!"

Anna looked at her with big poppy eyes.

"Honestly Anna, I don't think I could do it. Not because I haven't got the nerve, but because, have you seen the way we're talking to each other? It's not like we're buddies or something. He just talks to me because it's some kind of joke they've going on, about who can irritate Lily the most, and right now, Potter wins".

"If you say so," Anna said as she rolled her eyes. "But he's on good terms with you Lily, I just know it! You just aren't in good terms with him! Please Lily, I really need to know! If you do it, I won't bother you with Potter for a week! Please Lils, I'm desperate here".

"Okay Ann, if you really won't bother you with Potter, then I guess I'll do it. Should I do it now?"

Anna nodded. And Lily went over to the marauders.

"Hiya Lily! Mrs. Prongs! Whatcha up to?" Sirius started.

She groaned. "Black, please, don't you know how to speak proper English or what?"

"I guess. It's just not as funny as the other thing".

"Listen, I have a question for you. If you could pick every girl in this school for a date, who would you choose?"

Sirius grinned. "Whoa Lily, I understand your choice, but I could never cheat on Prongs' girl. Don't you understand that? No matter how much I would've wanted it".

James glared daggers at him, from the other side of the table, but it looked like he'd got an silencing charm over him, with the way his mouth were moving without any sound coming out.

Lily stared. "I didn't mean me! How could you even think about that? I have much better sense, than fancy you Black!"

Potter looked relieved, and like he'd been holding his breath.

"But what about our James here? He's a much better choice than I am, if I should say it myself".

"I don't have time to talk about this right now! Now, who would you choose?"

"I would choose..." He made a long fake break. "That smoking hot 6. year Ravenclaw Marlene MacKinnon".

"Okay, good, we're getting there. What about in Gryffindor?"

"Do you know something I don't, Evans? You make it sound like it's a specific girl's name I should say, or else I'm going to be hexed or something".

"Just answer my question Black".

"I would choose, I would choose, I would".

"Come on, I don't have the whole day, okay"

"Jeeez Lils, I'm getting there. I would pick that 5. year Sandra Parkinson".

"What about in our year?" She tried, if she had to wrap the answer out of him, she would.

"Aaaarg Evans, haven't I answered enough now? Put then I would choose Alexandra White, I like her hair though".

Then she couldn't hold it anymore. "What about Anna Stewart?"

"Oh, is that the one, who'd send you over here? She's okay I guess, sort of pretty. Does she like me?" He looked at me, like he'd already knew the answer.

"Good". Then she left, without answering his question.

/////////////////

Just as Lily sat down, Anna started to overwhelm her with questions.

"What did he say? Oh Lily come on! How can you eat in times like this?" She said, while she forced the fork out of her mouth.

"That wasn't very nice Anna! And you're saying I'm not a nice person! Psh". Lily said. "But Black thought you – in his words exactly – sort of pretty. Is that good enough for you?"

"Oh Lily! Yes it is. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then she got up, to give Lily a big hug. While she was doing so, Dumbledore tried to get everyone's attention.

"Does the food taste good? Now, I hope that you all had a very spectacular first week at Hogwarts; if not, I guess it's your own fault". Then he chuckled. "Now, as you may or may not know, the first one more realistic, there's this dark wizard out there, Voldemort. As I've heard, he's a great legimens, and then we'd found out a way, to help you to keep him out of your minds".

Lily looked interested at him. How could you do that?

"Now, I think many of you now wonder, how you can do that, but here it comes. Everyone at you has now received a book-"Lily looked around. A book? Where? But then a sudden 'plop' came, and then everyone Hogwarts student sat with a diary in their hands. "Just before you go to sleep, please do write in this book, everything that comes in your minds. Now, I believe you all have finished your dinner? Off you go then".

Lily didn't know what to think. A diary to fight legilimency? It all seemed a little too easy, but she would do it though, that Voldemort guy sure was some of an evil creature. She wasn't even sure if he could be called an actual person, because no one with a heart could or would such terrible killings as he'd done.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it!

Please review and tell your opinion!

I would also say that I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I'll try update faster next time!

Thirdly, I'm still confused if there is such thing as a head dorm. If there are, or if there's not, please inform me. I think there are as a head dorm, but I'm not sure how it would work in this story, so please tell me if you want it in or not!


End file.
